Solid state drives (SSDs) may include multiple NAND dies containing memory arrays that are organized into logical blocks. An SSD data band may be a program element that spans multiple NAND dies. Thus, a given data band might be made up of the same block numbers across all NAND dies. Such a configuration may present a number of challenges with regard to reliability. More particularly, defects and intrinsic reliability risks may be greater (e.g., clustered) at the physical boundaries of the memory arrays. For example, array components located near the edge of a NAND die may be more prone to failure than other interior array components. As a result, data bands that include a high number of edge blocks may exhibit program status failures, erase failures, read failures, etc., at a greater rate. Indeed, some failures may be so severe that the information in the data band becomes unrecoverable.